Fragrance is an important element that creates, for example, preference, a sense of luxury, a sense of ease, and expectations for the effect for products and the like. Furthermore, a distinctive fragrance provides a product differentiation effect and the capacity for attracting customers. On the other hand, in order to control, for example, a long-lasting property and balance of fragrance, generally, a fragrance is imparted to a product using a fragrance composition in which a plurality of fragrance materials are mixed together. It is required for the fragrance materials composing the fragrance composition to be highly harmonious with other fragrance materials.
Stemone (Givaudan), 5-methyl-3-heptanone oxime having a green odor, Labienoxime (Givaudan), 2,4,4,7-tetramethyl-6,8-nonadiene-3-one oxime, and Buccoxime (Symrise), 1,5-dimethyl-bicyclo[3.2.1]octan-8-one oxime having fruity and herbal odors are known as fragrance materials with an oxime structure (see “Gosei Koryo, Kagaku to Shohin Chishiki” (Synthetic Perfumes, Chemistry and Commodity Knowledge), authored by Genichi Indo, Enlarged and Revised Edition, 2005, pp. 280, 729, and 730).
Furthermore, as a fragrance material with a cyclopentane ring structure, Delphone (Firmenich), amyl cyclopentanone, is known to have jasmine-like fruity and floral odors (see “Gosei Koryo, Kagaku to Shohin Chishiki” (Synthetic Perfumes, Chemistry and Commodity Knowledge), authored by Genichi Indo, Enlarged and Revised Edition, 2005, pp. 280, 729, and 730).
Moreover, N. Radulovic, et al., Food and Chemical Toxicology (2012, pp. 50, 274-279), describes a method of synthesizing a new alkaloid via 2-pentyl cyclopentanone oxime with a cyclopentane ring structure but does not describe the odor of the 2-pentyl cyclopentanone oxime.
Very roughly speaking, fragrance materials have similar fragrance notes when they have similar structures to each other, but there are many exceptions. Particularly, when a plurality of substituents are combined to change the fragrance note, it is difficult to predict how the fragrance note will change and it also is difficult to predict the harmonicity with other fragrance materials.